Just another Love Affair
by TTMaria13
Summary: AlvinxBrittany, WhitneyXTodd are main xxxxx


**Hi everyone this is a new ficcy! my first cross-over one!! XD but not my first fanfic lolx anyway it is AATC and Eastenders. Focucs on Alvin, Brittany, Whitney, and Todd. Hope you enjoy! This is chapter onee!!! Mainly about BrittanyXAlvin, and WhitneyXTodd :) enjoyy!!**

* * *

**Brittanys POV**

"Britt, do you wanna go to that new resturant??" Alvin asked me, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, ok." I replied, "When?"

"You doing anything tonight?" He questioned. I shook my head. "I'll pick you up at 7, yeah?" I smiled up at him. He's _so sweet_ sometimes! He kissed me goodbye and then walked out the door and headed home. As soon as he was gone I quickly ran one of my best friends, Whitney.

"Hey Britt," Whitney's voice said.

"You'll never guess!" I pratically screamed.

"Umm...Alvin is taking you to see the world in 80 days?" She chuckled. I laughed.

"No, he's taking me to the new resturant in town! I _can't_ wait! He just asked me, and he's taking me tonight!"

"And...?"

"Could you help me pick an outfit? I want to look _perfect!_" I grinned happily.

"Sure! I'll be there in 2." And with that, we both hung up.

I let out a small squel of delight and rushed over to the door. Whitney was hear in under 2 minutes, but that didnt surprise me as she only lives opposite.

"Hey!" She smiled, "Come on lets get to work. Whats our deadline?"

"Alvin's coming at 7," I replied, "So..."

"Have you ready by 15 to?" Whit asked. I nodded happily. "Come on, lets look through that wardrobe!" As we entered my room, i glanced at the clock. 6:15 already! We only had half an hour!

......

........

......

"You look amazing Britt!" Whit grinned. I looked in the mirror and smiled happily. She was right. I was pretty, I knew i was quite pretty, but I looked amazing! Stunning! "And its 5 to 7. I better go. Have a good night!"

"Thanks for everything Whit! See ya later! Bye!" I waved as Whitney left and walked back to her house. I waited and waited for Alvin. He finally showed up at _15 past 7_.

The doorbell rang its old _'ding, dongg'_ ring. I took a deep breath. Ugh. Why was I nervous? And feeling those butterflies that they talk about in movies? All those romantic ones, where everything is always _perfect_in the end? It's not like Alvin was any different to all the other guys I've dated. It was so easy. So why is it so hard with Alvin? What made Alvin so speacial?

Why did I just ask myself them questions. The answer is so simple. He's Alvin Seville. I'm Brittany Miller. We've known each other for years now. And at the age of 18 we finally realise what everyone has been saying all along. We're ment for each other.

_Ding, dongg._

I hadnt realised how long I'd been standing there, thinking. 7 minutes had passed. I was surprised he was still there. No I wasnt. Any other guy would have walked off after 4 minutes. Alvin loved me. _Truly_ loved me. And I loved him. He'd wait forever for me, because of that. He always would of.

I straightened myself up and opened the door.

"Hi A-Alvin." I said nervously.

"Hey." He smiled at me confidently. "I was about to break in, just in case. But you answered just in time." He winked cheekily at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well, no need. I'm fine." I smiled, stepping out of the door.

"Probley just daydreaming of what a great time your going to have tonight!" Alvin chuckled, taking my hand as we walked.

"We're walking?" I asked, slightly surprised. I was expecting to go by car.

"Yeah. Make it more romantic for my special girl!" Alvin smiled at me, his eyes glittering.

I giggled. "Whats the time?" I asked.

"7:45! But don't worry about the time. Ask one more time tonight and I won't give you an answer!" Alvin grinned.

"Did you book a table or are we just randomly walking in?" I chuckled.

"You'll see....I have to admit that randomly walking in and demanding the best table does sound a lot of fun!" He laughed. We walked in a _romantic_ silence for a few minutes. I noticed his arm snaking round my waist and pulling me close.

"It's, f-freezingg!" I said, shivering slightly.

"Here," Alvin stopped and took of his jacket and put it round my shoulders."Have this, It'll keep you warm."

"Aren't you ment to do that bit _after_ we've eaten?" I laughed, my arms slithering round his neck.

"All well." He smiled mischiefly. "We'll do it differently." He put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. Oh my god. Is this really the Alvin Seville I know? This was our first date, we'd been dating for 2 days only! He's so sweet and everything! "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Alvin." I smiled, pushing my nose against his. He chuckled, and opened his eyes. Woah. His eyes are perfect. He's perfect. Hes a dream. No, wait, he's much more than that. He's more than impossible. His lips pursed, and I took the chance. I continued to gaze into his eyes, while slowly leaning in. He did the same. And finally, after what felt like too long, our lips met. A sudden electric shock ran through me the second our lips touched. It was so...wonderfull. Oh god, I really love him.

I didn't want to let him go. I coudlnt let him go, ever. I just wanted him to stay with me. I never wanted this feeling to end. I pulled him closer, kising him with more force. Soon it became tounges. Ahhh, i love him!! I can't let him go, ever! I didn't want to. But I knew we had to break apart sooner or later. It was our first _proper_ kiss. Sure, he had gave me a little peck on the lips and everything, but nothing like this, _ever_.

"That has got to be a new world record," Alvin chuckled slightly, not daring to let go of me. I didn't want him to let go of me. I didn't want to let go of him. I would have been happy to stay like that forever.

"Whats the time now?" I chuckled nervously.

"15 past 8." Alvin grinned. "And I gave you my coat at...8?" He chuckled. "Come on, lets go, before your stomach starts rumbling!"

________________

aww!

what do yuu think _so farr??_


End file.
